the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Character Analysis- Fabian
Before I begin, I'd like to apologize in advance if this is not as detailed as you'd like. I didn't have time to write an outline and I'm just doing this quick before bed! It'll be a bit rushed, less structured, and less detailed :( But I have things to say, so let's hurry up and do this! Season 1- Looks, Brains, Charms...and a Flat Character Season 1 Fabian is the perfect example of how a good role does not always equal a well developed character. '' What do I mean by this? Well, his role in the story and his personality was very good. He was likable (or ''crushable for some of us) and he had a ton to do! He had good scenes, good lines, he had looks, brains, charms, (You know, those things Jerome doesn't have? ;)) He had plot and purpose. But he had no development! I can't look at different points in his "arc" unlike with Joy and Patricia, because unlike them, he had no arc! Fabian in the beginning was the same as Fabian in the end. This isn't terrible, because he wasn't a bad character- by all means, he was very well written in this season. But he just never changed. He didn't yet get to turn badass, and he didn't get to work on his doormatt-ness. He was, by all means, a rather static. But personality wise, he was a solid character. He wasn't dragged down by the plot and he was used to his full potential this season. I don't know what else to say for this one. Sorry it's short, but honestly, unless I can discuss character arcs and poor plot developments, I can't say much at all- it's all praise. So take this as Fabes staying as Fabes. Everyone's favorite lovable nerd. Maybe during this season, he was perfect just the way he was, and there was no need to change him. No, the rush to develop him came like a truck in... Season 2- Back off, Joy! I'm busy being a total pushover! Now I have things to say! :D In the beginning, Fabian was regular ol' Fabes. Nerdy, lovable, and a push-over. But for some reason- maybe it was pressure from Joy being there, and the inability to help Nina right away...Or maybe it was Gran's idea (or a combination)- that convinced him it was time to develop...into a badass! But that's not yet. This is around the time we get that funny time when he was taking advice from Gran and utterly failing. He was either too assertive, or not at all, and it was realistic at how he'd be trying his hardest to stop being a pushover but being held back by how he just didn't know what he was doing. Yet around this time, it also started what I think really dragged Fabian down this season. The Jabina love triangle. For the record, I know it wasn't his fault this all happened, but it was his fault it dragged on as long as it did... for not just having the balls to tell Joy he wasn't interested. "But Izzy, that's part of his development!" True, and I respect them for intertwining this plot with his spine growing in. However, he was sending too many mixed messages at the beginning that really gave both girs the wrong idea. I know, he was trying to be nice, and he's not exactly the best at telling how he feels (remember when he nearly asked Patricia to the dance?) . I'm not saying this made him a bad character or anything like that. What I am saying is that his biggest flaw, being too damn nice, did drag him down and because Jabina's plot I dislike in general, I am bothered by his contribution being the fact that he didn't just get it over with when he had the chance. You can't exactly blame Joy for being confused, or Nina for being jealous, when he wouldn't speak up and just end it already! Basically I'm just saying that he was not by any means a bad character for any of this, but his actions early in this plot really frustrate me anyways. Usually I'd "fast forward" to a point where he showed definite signs of changing...but I'm not quite sure when that was. Unlike other characters, there wasn't any specific times you'd see him do something and know for sure he developed. He wrote no anonymous articles, never went on a gem hunt, and didn't return from Australia for romance. I know what you might be thinking- what about those times he yelled at Senkhara and told Joy the truth, right? Aren't those examples of development? Indeed they are, but what makes Fabian unique is that instead of certain things prompting development and having obvious arc-changing scenes, he simply...changed over time. He was steady, subtle, and it took almost all season to finally grow that spine of his. But it was certainly there. I think it's interesting how it's something that might not be fully obvious right away. You think, "Sure, he's just angry because he loves Nina," but that's not the case. That was his reasoning behind some of his more badass moments this season, but clearly, something changed. I know he yelled at and tackled Rufus in the season 1 finale, but that was different. Back then, he felt safe because he had switched the elixirs. He knew Rufus wouldn't get what he wanted, and that they'd eventually be able to escape. He was angry, but unlike everyone else, he had a secret insurance- he didn't have any real reason to be scared. This time? He didn't have any way of knowing any outcome of what he did. When he yelled at Senkhara, she could have easily killed him with the curse. What he did wasn't because he knew he could be safe and had any clear idea of what to do. It was pure, unadulterated anger and bravery. He did these things because he felt like he had to, and did not let fear or possible consequences stop him. He did not let his friendship with Joy stop him from telling her off, and he did not let his fear of Senkhara stop him from forcing her to listen to him when he needed it. By all means, Fabian had changed into someone assertive yet still genuiely kind-hearted and nerdy. He'd grown his spine, and it was glorious, and the subtley made it all the better! Fabian in season 2 was very well thought out and developed. He got very annoying with the Jabina plot. But he had so many raw emotions, perfect scenes, and even though his role decreased just a bit, he played a well deserved part and played it perfectly. If there was ever a doubt about Brad's acting, this season should have gotten rid of that. Maybe he wasn't perfect, no character is ever perfectly written, but in season 2, he really stands out as being among the better ''written. One thing I should mention though, is how he was centered around Nina. That's really kind of disappointing; for such a strong character, to be given a role that, while good, amounted to Nina's sidekick/love interest. However, that would soon change... Season 3- My girlfriend is gone...but my life goes on. While the second season focused on making Fabian grow a spine, this season focused on making him work as an individual. Instead of being attached at the hip to Nina and following her blindly, he started getting the chance to change for the better! However, in the beginning, he started with heartbreak and the struggle to move on. This is realistic- sad, sure, but I like it. I know I already said how I don't like him being so focused on Nina....but this was the first step to accepting it and moving on. It was perfectly in character for him, and a genuinely good beginning for him. I accept it, because it makes perfect sense! Didn't last too long, though. He got over his heartbreak kind of fast. It was about 3 episodes of being desperate and depressed, and then...I guess he learned to accept her being gone? He finally agreed to form Sibuna again, and while he still talked about missing her, he stopped being sad over it. He got over the initial sting and learned to live without her again. Maybe it was too fast, or maybe it wasn't, but it was still written pretty well. Too bad he didn't do much else this season. He played wingman to Eddie and had a big role, but it was more like season one where he had few chances to develop and that's not an entirely bad thing. He kept his new assertiveness from the second season and added some sass, while still being the nerd we love, but just didn't change a whole lot. I know it said above that he learned to work as an individual, and he did, but I just realized I overestimated how fast it took to get him there. He was able to lead Sibuna almost seamlessly without her after he managed to get over his heartbreak, which isn't too surprising since he had proved his leader skills in the second season. IK he let Eddie take over, but still, he didn't have too much of a problem taking charge after a bit of time. So I guess we should bring up Sinner Fabian now, since there's not much to talk about besides...it? Him? Well uh I really don't like how he became a sinner. He fell for something totally obvious- he got tricked by the guy he KNEW WAS EVIL AND WAS LOOKING FOR SINNERS'' because I guess being gullible is one trait that will never go away. The logic behind his turning sinner was awful, it really should have been with Sinner!Patricia or Victor or Denby dissing Nina and mocking him about it. That would have certainly brought out a sin! But no, we're just going to go with making him gullible? Okay, whatever... Sinner!Fabian himself, however, was absolutely glorious. Evil as hell for absolutely no reason, and it was great! Brad was obviously having fun. I don't like S!Fabes's more pointlessly cruel actions, but I love the character! He was an evil, sociopathic genius...who rips the last page out of every book! That fiend! (No really I'd cry if I got to the end of a book and the page was gone...like if it were Beautiful Chaos and I didn't get to the last scene...Fellow Casters know what I'm talking about...) Uh my point is, while Fabian's turn to a sinner may have come from a really dumb plot point and he got too overly-cruel at times, I freaking love him when he's evil. Season 3 Fabian was similar to season 1 Fabian in that he was a pretty solid character with good scenes and plot, but he got little development and really he was pushed to the side for KT and Eddie do be the heroes. Good character who wasn't used to full potential. Consensus / What I'd Do Fabian over all was always a genuinely good character. He was rarely written poorly, and the times he was, it was usually exusable for small reasons- more than with other characters who consistantly have poor plot moments, I mean. However, his only development came from season 2, which isn't great, but I accept it because he was still a good character regardless. I'd have kept season 1 the same, actually. Despite the lack of development, I can't think of a way to make it better...season 2, same deal, but he'd have dealt with Jabina better (and maybe he'd have been the Osirian.) Season 3? I'd have let him be the leader of Sibuna, and I'd have made it more realistic by letting him take longer to get over Nina. Maybe his leadership skills would be compromised by lack of focus and he'd eventually get over it and move on for real- and he'd take care of Sibuna for her? And I'd have definitely changed the way he was made a sinner. ...There, satisfied, Haley? ---- That's it for tonight! Check out my two other blogs! Episode Analysis 2- Locks and Eyes ' 'Joytricia Discussion and Rant ''' '''Stay tuned for more SSSOS tomorrow! Jerome analysis next week! Category:Blog posts